The present invention pertains to means for painting flagpoles.
As is apparent, the painting of a flagpole has always presented a problem to maintenance personnel. Reultingly, many flagpoles are often never painted after their initial installation. Hence, the prevalance of rusty and other such improperly kept flagpoles.
Solutions to this problem have been few and far between and, more particularly, appear in only one U.S. Patent which is known to the Applicant. This patent is U.S. Pat. No. 615,627 (1898) to Meinecke entitled "Pole Painter".
The above patent discloses a means for painting a flagpole is which paint is supplied to the brushes from a pair of reservoirs through a series of tubes. In addition to the high expense of manufacture, this approach to the problem of flagpole painting is cumbersome and, therefore, has not resulted in general acceptance of the approach of Meinecke to the problem of flagpole painting.
Thusly, the need has existed for an improvement in the area of apparatuses for the painting of flagpoles.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a simple and inexpensive device with which a pole of any height can be painted while operated solely from the ground.